User blog:Titanollante/My Complete Collection
Today I will be posting my complete collection on a blog post. This blog post will be updated whenever I get new things! (In addition to my user page being updated.) So here's my complete collection of Godzilla & other kaiju stuff: FULL LIST Lost Items This list contains items that have sadly been lost: *Knock-Off "Dinosaur Godzilla" *Instruction manuals for: **Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee **Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii & PS2) *Godzilla 2014 DVD (Movie disc jammed inside broken Blu-ray player... still have the DVD case though) Items in Bad Condition *Bandai Creation 6-inch Destoroyah (broken horn) *DUPLICATE Bandai Creation PACK OF DESTRUCTION Gigan (eaten by dog) *DUPLICATE Bandai Creation PACK OF DESTRUCTION Aggregate Destoroyah (missing arms) *DUPLICATE Bandai Creation 6-inch Godzilla 2004 (broken tail) *Bandai Creation 6-inch Heisei MechaGodzilla (very worn) *Trendmasters Claw Slasher Baby Zilla (nonfunctional) MUST-GETS *12-inch Godzilla 2014 (Godzilla (2014 Bandai Creation Toy Line)) *Hatch-n-Heroes Godzilla 2014 & Winged MUTO (Godzilla (2014 Bandai Creation Toy Line) **All other Godzilla Eggs *Godzilla 1954 Bobble Head by NECA *Chibi Godzilla Marble Shooter...? Maybe? *Godzilla Finger Puppets Series 01 + 02!!! *All 10 NECA Godzilla Mini Figures ... Booster Box? *Godzilla (Diamond Select Toy Line) **Godzilla Bust Bank **Burning Godzilla Bust Bank **MechaGodzilla Bust Bank **King Ghidorah Bust Bank **Godzilla 1989 Bank **Burning Godzilla Bank **Godzilla 1974 Bank!!! **MechaGodzilla Bank **Fire Rodan Bank **Jet Jaguar Bank *Minimates Series 01 + 02 *Bandai Godzilla 2014 Gashapon HG 4 figure set!! *Godzilla: Kaiju World Wars *Gamera vs. Phoenix *Revoltech **Moguera **Baragon **ALL OTHER REVOLTECHS BUT THEY'RE JUST SO EXPENSIVE URGGHHH *NYCC Exclusive Bandai Godzilla 2014!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SDCC Exclusive Bandai Burning Godzilla 2004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *S.H. MonsterArts **S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2014 Spitfire Ver. **S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2014 Poster Ver. **The rest of them *Charizard & Pac-Man amiibo * Gallery Current Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 1.jpg|JAKKS PACIFIC Godzilla; BANDAI JAPAN Winged M.U.T.O.; NECA Godzilla 1984, 1994, 2014 6-inch, 2015 12-inch Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 2.jpg|Every box I have + Godzilla: The Half-Century War; Godzilla 2014 Birthday Stuff; Godzilla: Stomp!; Tags for Jet Jaguar & Battra Plushies & Male M.U.T.O. Bandai Japan Figure Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 3.jpg|VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, & video game collection (Godzilla: Domination! not included, but I do own the physical game): Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla VHS, Godzilla, King of the Monsters! VHS, GODZILLA 1998 VHS; Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, Godzilla: Unleashed Wii; Colossal Kaiju Combat SPN3; Heisei Gamera Trilogy Blu-ray, Pacific Rim Blu-ray, Godzilla 2014 Blu-ray, Godzilla: Final Wars / Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Blu-ray, GMK / Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Blu-ray, Godzilla 2000: Millennium Blu-ray; The Godzilla Power Hour Vol. 1 & 2 DVDs, Godzilla: The Series DVD, Godzilla vs. Mothra / Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah / GMK DVD, Godzilla Island Complete Series DVD, Godzilla 2014 DVD, Toho Tokusatsu Movie Outtakes DVD Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 4.jpg|Every single regular Bandai Creation 6-inch figure up to wave 11 Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 5.jpg|Every Bandai Creation Fusion Series, both Tokyo Vinyls; GODZILLA 1998 Cup Holder, Claw Slasher Baby Zilla, Trendmasters Bendables Godzilla; Bandai Creation Godzilla Tail Strike & Smash Strike; Chibi Bandai Creation figures, Bandai Creation Pack of Destruction mini figures, Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 Destruction City mini figures; Trendmasters Fang Bite ZILLA 1998; ToyVault Jet Jaguar & Battra plushes Titanollante Kaiju Collection Feb 2015 Number 6.jpg|Bandai Creation ATOMIC ROAR Godzilla 2014; Trendmasters Living ZILLA 1998; more Bandai Creation Pack of Destruction / Chibi mini-figures; 12-inch Bandai Creation Kiryu, Gigan & Godzilla 2004; Knock-Off Godzilla Dinosaur Valley toy (x2); Dor Mei Godzilla (the giant one); Peter Alan Inc. Hydra Titanollante_Kaiju_Collection_Feb_2015_Number_7.jpg|Bullmark 2004 Series 02 + Gamera 2006: Hard Link White_Paint_Bandai_Creation_Mini_Aggregate_Destoroyah_and_Gigan.jpg White_Bandai_Mini_Destoroyah_Gigan_and_normals.jpg Old Photos Titanollante_Godzilla_Collection_2011.jpg|My collection in 2011 Category:Blog posts